


Eredità antica

by Sango



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry avverte degli strani malori e delle sensazioni ancora più strane, che culmineranno in qualcosa che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato e che sconvolgerà la vita di tutti gli abitanti di Hogwarts.<br/>Charlie sarà convocato in veste di esperto e darà al suo giovane amico un aiuto maggiore di quello che gli era stato richiesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eredità antica

**Author's Note:**

> Questa piccola cosina è per la mia donnina adorata. Perché oggi è il suo compleanno, perché non sono riuscita a regalarle la follia che mi aveva chiesto e per dimostrarle che non mi dimentico delle cose che mi dice, né di quello che vuole. Perché le voglio bene e, anche se sono lenta, voglio provare a farla contenta, anche solo un po'.  
> Tanti auguri, donnina!  
> Ricordi la volta che abbiano visitato il Museo Egizio? E ricordi che abbiamo passato uno di quei pomeriggi a estrarre bigliettini per creare pacchetti assurdi con prompt ancora più assurdi? E che, alla fine, tu ne hai creato uno tutto per me? Ecco, questo è il prologo: l'ho finito, sistemato e ora è tutto tuo! Con la promessa che, a marzo, ricomincerò a scrivere come si deve e finirò le tue storie... o almeno una parte ^_^
> 
> Breve spiegazione per chi non sa.  
> La donnina mi ha dato cinque prompt, che vi elenco qui sotto:
> 
> Immagine: [Carnelian](http://s1182.photobucket.com/user/DisegniParole/media/carnelian15_zpsddb9af57.jpg.html)  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Parola: Polvere  
> Tema: Anello di Controllo  
> Avvertimenti: Creature-fic
> 
> A parte questo, aveva richiesto una coppia particolare, motivo per il quale uno dei protagonisti è un personaggio che non ho usato praticamente mai ^^  
> E, giusto se non si fosse capito, questo prologo è ambientato in un tempo diverso, e molto precedente, rispetto alla storia vera e propria.
> 
> E ora, buona lettura, e ancora tanti auguri donnina!

**Prologo**

La luna era alta nel cielo. La sua luce si rifletteva nell'acqua dei canali che dai piedi del grande altare si diramavano per tutta l'enorme piazza, in quella dei laghetti disseminati lungo il loro percorso a intervalli regolari e in quella delle decine di fontane che riempivano l'aria della loro musica dolce. Le persone in attesa, col viso rivolto verso l'alto, non avevano bisogno di nessun altro tipo di illuminazione. C'erano solo due torce accese, ai lati dell'Altare Maggiore, per permettere a tutti di vedere bene quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.  
La Cerimonia del Rito di Passaggio stava per iniziare.  
Il loro Re fece la sua comparsa in cima all'altare, in tutta la sua magnificenza, e allungò una mano al suo fianco, con il palmo rivolto verso l'alto. Lui e i suoi sudditi dovettero aspettare solo qualche istante prima che un'altra mano, molto più piccola, si posasse sulla sua.  
Il Re condusse il ragazzino dalla pelle candida, i capelli scuri e gli occhi verdi come smeraldi sul bordo dell'altare e lo presentò al suo popolo. Il Rito prevedeva che il giovane rinunciasse a un oggetto legato alla sua infanzia, a simboleggiare l'ingresso nell'età adulta, e lui si sfilò dal collo un semplice laccio di cuoio al quale era appesa una conchiglia azzurra, che lasciò cadere per terra ai suoi piedi e che calpestò con forza, riducendola in pezzi. In quel momento, il ragazzo rivelò il suo potere e la sua dimostrazione venne accolta con un grido di esultanza dalla folla, prima che i sacerdoti, alle sue spalle, intonassero il canto rituale e lui riprendesse le sue sembianze abituali.  
Quando sulla piazza calò di nuovo il silenzio, il Re e il ragazzino scesero i primi sette gradini della scala, fermandosi in un'ampia terrazza, proprio dietro l'Altare Minore: una grande lastra di marmo bianco sorretta al centro da un basso capitello dello stesso colore. Il Re lasciò lì il giovane e tornò al suo posto, vicino ai sacerdoti, da dove poté osservare suo figlio maggiore iniziare a salire la lunga scalinata.  
Il principe arrivò di fronte all'Altare Minore e si fermò a guardare il ragazzino, in attesa. Solo quando questi allungò la mano destra nella sua direzione, in un chiaro invito, aggirò la lastra di pietra e lo raggiunse. Lo spogliò senza perdere tempo, strappando l'infantile tunica bianca che copriva a stento le sue parti intime, così come voleva la tradizione, lo prese in braccio e lo fece stendere di schiena sulla lastra di pietra. Poi si tolse i vestiti, richiamò il suo potere così come aveva fatto il giovane pochi minuti prima e lo raggiunse.  
Sotto gli occhi attenti di tutto il popolo, il principe allargò le gambe del ragazzino, lo preparò con attenzione e lo prese. Tutti videro i loro movimenti farsi sempre più concitati e sentirono i loro gemiti di piacere diventare sempre più alti. Quando le spinte del principe si fecero più energiche il ragazzino inarcò la schiena e urlò, arrendendosi al primo orgasmo della sua vita.  
L'acqua delle fontane zampillò più forte e dalla folla si levò un secondo grido di esultanza. I sacerdoti intonarono ancora una volta il canto rituale nel momento stesso in cui anche il principe raggiungeva il suo piacere.  
Quando il canto finì, il Re annunciò che il ragazzino era diventato un giovane uomo e che, alla luce di ciò, aveva il diritto di scegliere i compagni con i quali avrebbe portato a termine la Cerimonia. Grande fu la sua soddisfazione quando il ragazzo alzò le braccia e le strinse intorno al collo di suo figlio, affermando con molta sicurezza che non voleva altri che lui.  
Per il resto della notte, così come voleva il Rito di Passaggio, il ragazzino si accoppiò con l'amante che aveva scelto, ancora e ancora, davanti a tutta la loro gente, perché riconoscessero lui e il suo potere. Al sorgere del sole, il popolo festeggiò la prodigiosa fonte di acqua purissima che aveva iniziato a zampillare al centro dell'Altare Maggiore e il fidanzamento del loro erede al trono.


End file.
